There is known a flexible circuit boards in which a stretch prevention guard which prevents stretching and contracting of a zone including an electric connector of a stretchable circuit body is provided to a non-stretchable component-mounting board in order to suppress destruction of the electric connector caused by concentration of stress between the non-stretchable component-mounting board and the stretchable circuit body (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).